What If?
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: What if Sayaka Maizono had succeeded in killing Leon? What if Mukuro didn't die, at least not right in the beginning? What if a minor character was a culprit? What's their perspective on the killings of their own hands? What if I destroy all of your feels in the process? Read on, my dears, as we venture into an alternate choice of plot, alternate executions included.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Maizono**_

Eyes flooded in insanity, the bluenette carefully hid the dagger she had stolen from the kitchen in a hidden pocket, near her skirt. Her visitor was to arrive at any moment, and she silently laughed as she impatiently awaited his company. Drumming her fingers on a table, she heard knocking on the door, and knew it was who she wanted to see. She opened it, and he stepped through the threshold.

"So, Maizono," the redhead, not using any formalities, stuck out his tongue slightly, revealing a tongue piercing. "What's up with you inviting me here at- what, 11 PM?" He smirked, and she smiled back, before showing a sign of feminine agitation. Touching his shoulder with one hand, she whispered in his ear,

"Oh, Leon, I'm just soooo... scared. What should I do?" Her eyes were disguised with an innocent expression, one she has known well due to falsifying her emotions often on a stage during a solo performance. He took her bait, and gave her a gentle hug, stroking her long blueberry shaded locks.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you if you stick by **_ME,_** that's for sure," closing his eyes, he held her in closer, before choking out a strange sound of surprise. Looking down, he was given a stab of surprise... for the dagger that she had previously hidden in her skirt was now lodged deep into his abdomen. Gasping for air, he looked up at her sickening, crazed Cheshire-cat smile, and she pulled the dagger out, with no change of expression.

He bolted for the doorway, but she stepped in front of it, blocking his path. Slowly, she emerged toward him, a young woman lost to her senses of the callings of despair.

"Kuwata," she hissed, "I'm counting to three..."

"ONE,' she stepped once, and he backed slightly.

"Sayaka, can't we just, y'know, talk this out-"

"TWO," she raised up her dagger a little higher, and he ran for the door to the bathroom in a panic. However, the door had a strange mechanism of opening, so by the time he'd tried to lock the door, she was already done with her countdown. Barging in with a charge, she stabbed him repeatedly- the pain was as if he was stuck by hundreds upon thousands of baseballs. His eyes rolled back in death, and he slumped to the ground. Thick, red blood seeped onto the floor, and she knew what had to be done.

Dragging his body into the tub of the bathroom, cleaning the entire dormroom, for it was bloody; carefully dragging his cleansed body quietly, she placed it in a school hallway, his body leaning against a wall. Taking her dagger, she delivered other stab wounds, emitting crimson liquid throughout the floor. Satisfied, she embedded the dagger into his skull, and left, cleaning up her own self when she had returned.

Of course, soon enough, people found the victim, evidence was taken; she faked surprise at the murder scene. It was not long before the trial began, and Togami was the object of suspicion, for he had been in the library late that night.

"But guys, we have to consider all of our other options!" Yelled Naegi, ahoge spiking up in fury to make up for his short stature.

"I've something to share from the evidence; maybe if you'd looked at it for more than 5 seconds, you'd find something... useful," Kirigiri held up a torn piece of skirt that was heavily stained with blood in her gloved hand; it was so stained that the pattern was illegible. "The murder had been panicking, ripping... I assume it was a she... her skirt in the process. Clearly Togami isn't the one to blame."

"Where did you find that?" Asked Sayaka Maizono, her insides churning with fear.

"I was allowed to check dorm rooms... And I found this in Naegi's."

Everyone stared at him. Stuttering, he explained that Maizono and he had exchanged rooms.

"You know... I remember she went into the kitchen, and when she left, a kitchen knife was gone!" Aoi Asahina exclaimed.

"Aoi and I were in the kitchen sharing donuts, when Maizono came in and said she needed something," Sakura calmy crossed her arms.

"Wait, was that the same knife that..." Junko* faltered, refusing to even believe her own statement.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Then...

"Maizono... You did it, didn't you..." Fukawa silently murmered, and a dark aura flooded throughout the young singer's face. She slowly began to laugh with a cackle that could only be described as one that lacked sense. She had fallen into the clutches of a dark, dark abyss.

Everyone stared back at her in disbelief, and she looked up, clutching her arms with her hands, tears running down her face as she smiled.

"Looks like I'll be seeing my band members soon, hahaha~!" With her laughs, she struck everyone in fear; when Monobear told everyone to cast their votes, she was almost immediately sent to her execution afterwards.

_Sayaka was placed on a stage, and it was in the form of a mantrap. Dressed in her idol clothing, she was made to perform her biggest hit in all of her idol history. Singing, her pristine voice echoed throughout the walls. A score meter was next to the stage, increasing and increasing as she sang through each note like a feather in the wind, the last note letting her voice resonate as she was seen to have gotten the highest score. One may have thought she had escaped death, but alas..._

Monokuma was an absolute dictator when it came to his odd system of justice in the mutual killings, and he destroyed the score meter, causing it to give a miserable, "FAIL" score. With a loud rickety sound, the mantrap immediately slammed shut, and a "SPLAT" sound, complete with a scream and splatter of blood, completed the revolting, gory sonata.

(To be continued...)

((*Junko is Mukuro in disguise here. Since this is a different path on how things would go in the Dangan Ronpa 1 series, she's still alive.

WHO DO YOU THINK WILL BE EXECUTED NEXT?

WHO SHALL DIE?  
>WHO SHALL LIVE?<br>WE SHALL SEE.))


	2. Chapter 2-Death Of A Thousand Swords

**_Chapter 2- Death of A Thousand Blades_**

"Upupupu~ That was just so... **EXCITING** to see!" Monokuma paraded in front of the auditorium in a dance, ignoring the negative auras that all the students were enveloped in. Makoto Naegi clearly had the worst case of it; one could clearly see from the slight tinges of cold blue fear on his face, the way his whole body tremoured, and how his eyes were filled with cold, empty madness, that he was on the verge of losing his shit... if not already.

"Hahaha, Naegi, you look so _SCARED_, like you're DESBEARING! Get it? Des**BEAR**ing?" No one responded with any laughter, even to mimic the stereotypical granny cackles the nutcase bear let loose from his mechanical lungs; the room's atmosphere grew with an even colder atmosphere of mourning. Monokuma was clearly pissed off, but then he opened his mouth again, this time with a more serious tone.

"Now if you guys don't want to go through something like this ever again, just be nice and safe, living the rest of your lives in this school." His lips curled upwards, revealing his frighting half sharp-toothed, half toothless, fractional smile. At this point, Makoto couldn't retain his emotions, and let his voice rip out from the depths of his being:  
>"You think we can let <strong>THIS<strong> go? We just witnessed one of our classmates being killed before our very eyes, in cold blood. We saw another brutally stabbed throughout his entire body," his voice was starting to rise to a yelling tone. " Expecting us to go like **NOTHING** had ever **HAPPENED?** Why you-"

Before he could lunge at the shocked mechanical bear, he felt arms wrap around him, black-gloved hands holding him in place. He felt their force pushing them towards them. Her. It was Kyouko. Kyouko Kirigiri. Coming to his senses slightly, he knew that it was no use to destroy the machinery of the bear; another one would take its place, anyways. He stopped fighting to break free of her grip, and she slowly let go of him.

"I must go to the library to ease my mind's troubles on this matter," Byakuya Togami straightened out his glasses, making his way out. Trembling, Touko Fukawa mumbled something similar, and quickly followed him. Slowly but surely, everyone went out of the auditorium. In a dazed state, Naegi somehow found his way to his room, a dark abyss slowly eating away at his soul.

...

***Knock. Knock.***

Who would come here at this time? It was nearly time for everyone to go to bed. Even so, he opened the door, revealing lavender locks and a severe, serious stare. Kirigiri.

"Naegi, may I... Speak with you?" In response, he nodded, turning his back away from her as she sat on his bed. Closing the door, he turned and looked straight at her. "Is this about Maizono?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Holding a gloved hand to her face, she said, "Surely, without a doubt...Maizono had meant to lead us all into a trap."

His head started to thump as images of the trap that had crushed the singer flashed through his mind; her blood splattering the picture. His hands felt clammy.

She continued, ignoring his reaction. "I knew you were fond of her, and it's understandable."

Was she fucking SYMPATHIZING with him. He felt harsh tingles pricking the insides of his body. His eyesight became slightly fuzzy.

"But... I believe that she knew that you'd be able to overcome this situation." She looked up at him, and the gleam of her violet eyes that held determination were soon replaced with a mix of shock and fear, colour disappearing from her skin, leaving her pale with fear . For the pupils of Naegi's eyes were beginning to swirl, and his teeth were clenched, along with his fists.

"Well," he paused. "She got that **WRONG.**" His voice was low, severe. Kyouko tried to hold her fear back, and her next move was a mistake that would cost her dearly.

"No," her voice quivered. "She knew-"

"_**SHUT UP!" **_He yelled, and without thinking, he grabbed a vase that decorated his small studying desk, and slammed it on her head, causing her to fall to the ground, along with a million shards of pretty green stained glass. Stained glass made ornate with crimson blood, that is. Ignoring this sign of stopping all violent action, even ignoring the hand that weakly tried to fly up to signal a sign of "STOP," he slammed her head against the wall. While she was strong and fit in mind and body, Kirigiri had a weak skull, and a CRACK sound resonated against his final action of rage.

While her skull was weak, her last few seconds of life were ones to warn him.

"Look...at what you've done...Get out...Before you..." Forcing a weak smile, she finally lost all the daylight left in her eyes, just as the moon began to rise, leaving Naegi alone in his dorm room with a vase, a dead body, and a night to find a way to make him look innocent.

He swept the glass shards off his floor, into the trash in the kitchen. Keeping them in the trash can in his room was too risky. Washing her body in his shower, he found her dorm room card hidden in her bra, and managed to drag her there. Finding a rock fifty shades darker than her hair, he coated it in her blood, placing the stone in her hand, closing it by making her fingers wrap around it, placing her on her bed, arms crossed on her chest. She almost appeared to be sleeping, if one did not notice the blood that slowly seeped out of her skull.

He cleaned the remaining blood off the floor in his dorm, and tried to get some shut-eye, but failed to do so. Trying to appear normal before his classmates was a relatively simple task, and Celes, along with Hifumi, were the first to find Kyouko dead. And naturally, a Class Trial was held after the time was given to investigate the scene.

"Apparently it appears to be that someone had entered Kyouko's room, and murdered her; am I correct?" Sakura Oogami spoke, making sure she was on par with the case at hand.

"And apparently it was with a blunt object; the stone she had held in her hands..." Naegi pretended to think seriously, based on the evidence the students had conjured.

Everyone was silent in thought. But *Junko had shown a few signs of distress once Naegi had brought up his statements. Twirling her strawberry locks, she muttered,

"Guys, something's been bothering me about this case."

Hagakure looked at her. "Yeah? So what's up?"

"Yeah, spill the beans!" Aoi Asahina crossed her arms.

"Well, you see, we say that she was hit by that stone she held in her hands, right?" She looked away in deep thought. "But like, I saw something sharp and shiny with blood stuck to her head. And like... It's glass. Not stone. Plus it's green." She suddenly held up a clear, small bag that contained blood-stained green shards of what was once a glass object.

Suddenly, Fukawa began to shake, and she pointed to the newly produced evidence. "I-I-I saw..."

"Well Fukawa, spit it out; we haven't all day here, you know." Togami glared at her, and she nodded.

"I saw more of those in the trash can in the kitchen; it was my job for cleaning duty..." She shook with fear. "I never thought that it had to do with this..."

And then, it was Chihiro's turn to gasp.

"There's only one person in this room who has a glass object of that colour in his dorm... And that would be... Naegi."

Everyone stared at him.

"It... Makes sense now." Junko whispered, putting her face in her hands in disbelief.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Celes asked, facing him.

"I-I-I..." His face clouded. No words would exit his mouth, and everyone knew his true testimony.

"Well, it's voting time, everyone!"

"N-Naegi, why'd you do it?" Chihiro asked, quivering.

"It...Was my mistake. Kirigiri tried to calm me down about Maizono, and I just..." tears filled his eyes, and an impatient Monokuma dragged him out, yelling,

"IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME~!"

_Makoto was forced into a large barrel slightly bigger than his entire body. Slamming the lid shut, he's okay for a few moments of time. Before he can attempt to escape, however, a sword suddenly impales the top of the barrel, lightly grazing his face. Panicking, he tries to get out of the barrel as more and more swords come through, but the lid is shut. The students watching the scene witness how the barrel shook with great ferocity, but after a number of swords, it stopped moving, making the scene ever more grotesque. When it showed no signs of moving anymore, and there were no more swords to force through, Monokuma quickly took off the lid, and peeked, quickly shutting the lid back on, and fleeing. _

"Naegi..." Mondo held his head in his hands.

The atmosphere was once again melancholic.

((You're all probably angry at me killing the protagonist.

However, I did say I was using ALL of the alternate executions. Naegi's just so happened to fit the best for this chapter, because... Maizono.

Besides, there's a different protagonist for every chapter, so

UNTIL NEXT TIME...))

((P.S., "Junko" is Mukuro in disguise. I didn't kill her off. At least, not yet.))


End file.
